runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Power of Resurrection
*The Void Stares Back *Nomad's Requiem *While Guthix Sleeps |items = |recommended |kills = *Balance Elemental (level 500) *Nomad (level 500) *Pest Queen (level 500) *Garnoth's Creation (1st form, level 100) *Garnoth's Creation (2nd form, level 150) *Garnoth's Creation (3rd form, level 500) *Wizard Garnoth (level 100) }} Walkthrough Battles: 1. Balance Elemental You will start by walking into a room where Garnoth will be enchanting some fossilised fragments on the ancient wall. You will than be attacked by 2 followers level 35, defeat the followers then you will enter a cutscene of the wizard finishing his enchantment and then you will see an elemental being createn from the fragments. Garnoth will now command it to attack you: 1. Put protect from range on because it takes a lot more damage then the others and it is advised you melee the elemental because it is classed as a ranged elemental and melee will be most effective and royal dragonhide is classed as the best armor to use. 2. Nomad You chase Garnoth into the Soul room where you see Nomad standing there, furious from the last battle you had, you realise he survived the brutal killing of yourself and asks how. Nomad then says that he had enough souls in his battle armor to be revived to full health and because of you, he cannot regain souls and make himself as powerful but then Garnoth puts a spell on nomad which increases his power and then Garnoth asks in return to create him a very powerful elemental creature. 3. Pest Queen Another new revival from Garnoth sent to destroy you and the void knights. You will need to use a korasi sword. 4. Garnoth's Creation 1st form: very easy, it's like a breeze beating him until it turns out that the creation gets more powerful as it gets beat. 2nd form: slightly harder, this form uses magic and can take very strong hits if you do not have the protection prayer on. 3rd form: Incredibly difficult, this is when Garnoth tricks the 3 bosses and uses his magic to drain their powers into his creation which turns this creation into a super being with all the powers of the three bosses combined and it's own! use the pillars around the area to take cover and range it and make sure to keep health over 3/4. there is a 1 hit k.o attack that will be used when he is close to dying. 4. Garnoth After you have defeated the creature, you will approach Garnoth and he will challenge you himself, defeat him using protect from magic and then you will get your reward. Loot Garnoth's pass for Random good rewards every day ranging from Coins - Godswords. Rewards * Balance Orb (pet, miniture balance elemental will be summoned when you click activate) * Spear of Destruction * Access to purchase Soul Armor and Master Void Armor. * 2x experience lamps containing 500,000 experience * Access to Garnoth Pass * 30,000 experience on any skill * 50 Zeal * You can upgrade the red/blue cape and make it into a creation or destruction cape. Category:Rework